Blog thành viên:TsukasaHikaru/Fanfic/Chap 36
---- Chap trước: Chap 35 ---- ---- Chapter 36: A challenge of strangeness :―''"Smasher! Smasher! Cậu vừa làm gì mà đơ người ra vậy?"'' Hai kẻ mặc trang phục hải quân lúc nãy đã biến mất. Cô gái vừa chặn trái bóng trước mặt tôi liền quay mặt lại, chạy đến chỗ Shinsuke-san. :―''"Không sao chứ, Nishizono?!"'' :―''"À... vâng! May mà chị đến kịp, Kirika-san!"'' :―''"Mà nhân tiện... hai người này là ai vậy?!"'' Không thể tin được! Đó chính là thần tượng của tôi, Raigou Kirika. Cô ấy thật sự đang đứng trước mặt tôi! Đúng là bỏ nửa ngày bới đất tìm vàng chẳng bằng một phút ăn may! Chúng tôi còn chưa biết người của Raimon thế hệ trước có thể ở đâu, thì đã gặp được họ. Tôi quả thật không giấu được sự vui mừng của mình. :―''"R-Raigou Kirika-san!... Thật sự là Raigou Kirika-san sao?!"'' Cô gái đó nheo mắt, khoanh tay, điềm tĩnh đáp: :―''"Cậu biết tôi sao?!"'' :―''"Đương nhiên là biết rồi! Kirika-san nổi danh như v..."'' Chợt bàn tay của G vung đến ngáng trước mặt tôi: :―''"Chờ đã! Quay về an toàn rồi nói sau..."'' Nói cũng đúng! Bây giờ lại phí thời gian ở ngoài này, có khi những kẻ vừa rồi lại mang đồng bọn quay lại thì nguy. G-kun nhìn nhóm Kirika-san, rồi hất mặt một cái, như thể ra dấu để cùng di chuyển. Cả hai người đó đều gật đầu rồi bắt đầu chạy theo chúng tôi... Tôi là Kaiser, thủ môn của đội Raimon... ∴ Tôi và G-kun đi cùng Shinsuke-san và Kirika-san về đến doanh trại của Lăng Thống-san. Các thành viên còn lại nhìn thấy chúng tôi đem họ về thì rất vui mừng. Nhóm Kirika-san vốn không biết về chúng tôi, nên chắc chắn đang cảm thấy rất kỳ lạ. Đội trưởng của chúng tôi, Grizzly-senpai mời họ ngồi xuống để trao đổi một vài điều cần thiết. Ngồi nói chuyện cùng họ trong lều của mình, chúng tôi mới biết được rằng hiện họ đang tạm trú ở chỗ của Khổng Minh cùng với huấn luyện viên của họ, Hanako-chan. Bản thân chúng tôi thì nói cho họ biết sơ qua về bối cảnh cuộc chiến mà chúng tôi đang can thiệp. Thấy nhắc đến vị trí giả đại tài Gia Cát Khổng Minh, Kraken-senpai không khỏi cảm thấy phấn khích, liền đòi họ dẫn chúng tôi đến đó cho bằng được. Đội trưởng và những người khác cũng đành cười trừ với cái thái độ hào hứng đó của anh ấy. Dù sao thì, chúng tôi cũng muốn đến thăm Hanako-chan. Kirika-san liền bật cười vui vẻ và chấp nhận... Lăng Thống-san đóng quân ở không xa doanh trại của Chu Du-san, đại đô đốc của họ. Khổng Minh là khách mời, đến để giúp những người này đánh Tào Tháo, nên đương nhiên là được ngủ nghỉ ở khu vực đại bản doanh rồi! Chúng tôi kéo nhau đi bộ tới đó. Trên đường đi, tôi cố gắng tìm cơ hội để bắt chuyện với Kirika-san. :―''"Vậy... các cậu thật sự đến từ tương lai à?!"'' :―''"À... vâng! Đúng vậy! Kirika-san ở thời đại của bọn mình đã trở thành một huyền thoại trong lịch sử rồi! Bản thân mình đây cũng chính là một "fan" của cậu!"'' :―''"Hmmph... huyền thoại sao... Thật chẳng dám...! Nhưng mà, ngày hôm nay nếu không phải nhờ hai cậu, có lẽ Nishizono-kun đã gặp rắc rối với những kẻ kia trước khi tôi kịp đến rồi! Rất cảm ơn hai cậu!"'' :―''"À... Không có gì! Mà... Kirika-san này, mình muốn hỏi một điều!"'' :―''"Huh?!"'' :―''"Lúc mới gặp bọn mình, còn chưa phân rõ là địch hay là bạn, Kirika-san sẵn sàng giao tiếp với bọn mình mà không đề phòng chúng nào sao?!"'' Hình như tôi hỏi hơn buồn cười thì phải! Kirika-san liền che miệng cười khúc khích mấy cái. Rồi, cô ấy gõ gõ mấy nắm đấm rắn chắc vào ngực tôi, trả lời: :―''"Tôi ấy, thường tin những người mặc áo in hình sấm sét màu vàng!..."'' Đoạn, cô ấy cười khoái chí một cái. Sấm sét vàng?! Đúng thật là áo khoác ngoài chúng tôi đang mặc có in hình biểu tượng sấm sét vàng, nhưng chẳng lẽ... lại chỉ vì thế mà tin tưởng chúng tôi đến vậy? Thực tình câu nói đó còn có hàm ý nào khác không, tôi cũng chẳng rõ nữa... Theo những gì tôi biết trong lịch sử, bóng đá của gia tộc Raigou phần nhiều dựa vào sức mạnh của điện và sấm sét. Họ không hẳn là có tốc độ nhanh như chớp, nhưng cách bố trí đội hình của họ thì quả thật dày đặc như một bãi lưới điện. Cái đáng sợ của họ chính là, họ có đủ các loại chiến thuật vô hiệu hóa đủ loại năng lực đa dạng của đối phương, chỉ bằng duy nhất sức người. Quả thật, tài liệu bằng băng hình về họ rất hiếm. Tôi cũng chưa thực sự được tận mắt thấy ai trong số họ thi đấu bao giờ... À không, thực ra, cũng có một người... ・・・ :―''"Waahhh! Đây là quân doanh của Đông Ngô sao?!"'' Cuối cùng cũng đến nơi! Có vẻ như Kirika-san và Shinsuke-san đã được Khổng Minh giới thiệu đàng hoàng, nên mới có thể dẫn chúng tôi ra vào tự do như thế. Chúng tôi đi vòng qua soái trướng, không khỏi trầm trồ vì nét uy nghi tỏa ra từ nó. So với lúc còn là khách của Tôn Sách-san, giờ nó còn trông khí khái hơn nhiều! Trướng của Khổng Minh ở xa xa phía sau soái trướng này. Kirika-san bảo chúng tôi đứng chờ ở ngoài để cô ấy vào báo trước. Ngay sau đó, Kirika-san bước ra và nói rằng Khổng Minh hiện tại đang không ở đây. Người đó đang ở trong soái trướng để nghị sự. Và, chúng tôi được mời vào trong... ・・・ :―''"Kirino Hanako!"'' Grizzly-senpai nở một nụ cười vui vẻ khi nhìn thấy "cô nương" tóc hồng đang đứng xem sách trong trướng. Cô nương đó giật mình, quay mặt lại, rồi đặt quyển sách xuống, vừa kinh ngạc vừa mừng rỡ: :―''"C-Các... các cậu là..."'' Cô nương đó miệng không thốt nên lời, chầm chậm tiến về phía Grizzly-senpai. Rồi, hai người đó bắt tay nhau trong sự hồ hởi, giống như bạn cũ đã lâu không gặp. :―''"Các ân nhân của tôi! Thật không ngờ... lại có thể gặp lại các cậu ở trong hoàn cảnh này!!"'' :―''"Kirino Hanako! Giờ bạn đã là một huấn luyện viên rồi!"'' :―''"Sakurazaki Eleven chúng tôi, nếu không có các cậu, thì có lẽ đã không còn giống như bây giờ nữa rồi!"'' Shinsuke-san và Kirika-san hình như chưa biết về việc lúc trước chúng tôi có giúp đội bóng của Hanako-chan chiến đấu với HI-Tempo lúc họ còn là học sinh cấp hai. Nhân dịp hội ngộ ở đây, Hanako-chan mới đem chuyện đó ra kể cho hai người họ nghe. :―''"Các cậu đã cầm hòa được với HI-Tempo sao? Sugoi!"'' :―''"Không không không! Thực ra cũng không tuyệt vời đến mức đấy đâu! Giả sử như ngày hôm đó không phải là ngày diễn ra trận chung kết của giải MFF, thì có lẽ đội bóng của Kirino-san đây đã có thể tự mình đánh bại được bọn chúng!"'' Shinsuke-san cảm thấy thích thú khi nghe câu chuyện của chúng tôi đến mức phải thốt ra lời khen, và Grizzly-senpai thì vừa khiêm tốn phủ nhận nó. Điều này, khiến cho cả Kirika-san và Hanako-chan đều cúi mặt mỉm cười một cách ngại ngùng. :―''"Hehh... Thực sự đội bóng thời trung học của Kirino-kantoku mạnh đến vậy sao?!"'' :―''"Đúng vậy đấy! Đội bóng của họ cả tấn công lẫn phòng thủ đều mạnh, đủ để sánh với đẳng cấp của những giải đấu như FF, dù chỉ là đội bóng đá nữ. Với Kirino-san đây làm đội trưởng, bọn họ còn vang danh với hai chiến thuật tấn công và phòng thủ gần như không thể bị đánh bại..."'' :―''"Thôi nào, đừng đi sâu quá!"'' Hanako-chan liền ngắt lời của đội trưởng bằng một lời nhắc khéo và một nụ cười gượng. Tôi chợt nhận ra, hình như cô ấy cảm thấy bị động chạm khi có người nhắc đến các chiến thuật của Sakurazaki. Và tôi... hiểu cái nguyên do ẩn chứa đằng sau chuyện đó... Mọi người chắc cũng biết, có nhiều người gọi Hanako-chan là Enkasumi. Đó không hẳn là nghệ danh hay biệt danh. Về nghệ danh, cô ấy được gọi là "Thợ săn trong sương mù". Còn biệt danh... chắc không có, cùng lắm chỉ là Hana-chan. Cái tên Enkasumi đó, nó gắn liền với một biến cố vô cùng lớn trong đời của cô ấy, và nó thực ra... còn cuốn theo cả bà cố của tôi vào nữa... Nhưng thôi, chắc tôi sẽ chẳng đủ hơi mà đề cập đến nó đâu! Chuyện này tôi cũng đã từng nói cho những người trong đội biết, thế nên vừa rồi, câu nói của đội trưởng chỉ là lỡ lời mà thôi. Anh ấy đã biết ý mà lái sang chủ đề khác. Đương lúc đang nói một vài chuyện lặt vặt, thì chúng tôi nghe thấy ở ngoài có tiếng nói của hai người lính gác cửa: :―''"Khổng Minh tiên sinh!"'' Hình như Gia Cát Khổng Minh về rồi thì phải. Hanako-chan liền đứng dậy, và đi về phía lối ra vào để chào ô... c-c-cô ấy??!... :―''"Chờ đã... đó..."'' Bước vào trong lều trướng, là một con người với phong thái ung dung nho nhã, với một chiếc quạt lông chim ở trên tay. Tất cả chúng tôi đều há hốc mồm. Người xuất hiện trước mắt chúng tôi, là một người phụ nữ... :―''"Ohya?! Chúng ta có khách sao, Vụ Dã cô nương?!"'' :―''"Đúng vậy, Khổng Minh tiên sinh! Xin thứ lỗi vì đã cho họ vào trướng của ngài trước khi được sự cho phép. Họ có thể coi là ân công của tôi!"'' :―''"Heh?!"'' :―''"EHHHHHH!!!??"'' Thật hả?! Thật không vậy!? Chúng tôi có nhìn lầm không thế?! Đ-Đó thực sự là Gia Cát Khổng Minh sao?! Nhưng mà... rõ rằng là một người phụ nữ mà... Hình như trong đầu chúng tôi ai cũng nghĩ như vậy. Biểu hiện rõ nhất ra ngoài nét mặt chính là Kraken-senpai. Gia Cát Khổng Minh lại là phụ nữ. Điều này thì quả thật chúng tôi chưa hề được biết, và cũng không dám tin. Nhưng mà, sau đó người phụ nữ thoát tục kia đã trỏ chiếc quạt vào quân sư và nói: :―''"Cậu bé này... toát lên phong thái rất giống với Tôn gia."'' Tất cả chúng tôi giật mình. Đúng là quân sư có mang trong người uy khí của Tôn Sách-san! Có thể cảm nhận được uy khí của người khác chắc chắn không phải là người bình thường. Trong trường hợp này, lại còn là uy khí mixi-max. Ở thời đại này, người làm được việc đó cực kỳ hiếm. Giờ thì chúng tôi tin rồi!... Chúng tôi ngồi nói chuyện, giải thích chút chuyện cho Khổng Minh...san nghe. Không như những người khác ở thời đại này, ông... à nhầm... cô ấy tỏ ra hiểu việc rất nhanh. Và không lâu sau đó, chúng tôi nhường lại cho Khổng Minh-san và Hanako-chan nói chuyện với nhau. Chúng tôi chỉ ngồi nghe, mà không khỏi kinh ngạc vì hai người này có thể nói chuyện tâm đầu ý hợp đến thế. Bọn họ hết nói về các chiến lược binh gia, rồi lại quay sang bàn luận về âm luật, văn học, thậm chí là cả những thứ nghe rất hiện đại như nguyên lý năng lượng. Nghe một hồi chẳng hiểu gì, đội trưởng lại kéo chúng tôi ra ngoài luyện tập, tất nhiên là Shinsuke-san và Kirika-san cũng đi cùng. Đúng ra vì đã gặp được họ, chúng tôi có thể trở về ngay lập tức vì lý do an toàn. Nhưng mà, ai ai cũng muốn nhân cơ hội này để đánh bại những kẻ tự xưng là Marianas Trench một lần cho gọn... Mà nhân tiện... không biết Cranagon-senpai và HLV hiện giờ đang làm gì nhỉ... ∴ :―''"Yah!... Công nhận cái đòn tấn công của Hason no Keshin hệ nước kia mạnh ghê á!"'' :―''"Bà cố, con không hiểu! Tại sao chúng ta lại phải xuất đầu lộ diện ở những khu vực nguy hiểm? Nếu giả như hôm nay người chúng ta gặp không phải là con nhóc Niamh kia, thì không biết sẽ có chuyện gì xảy ra rồi!"'' :―''"Hmmph?! Shi-kun thực sự không biết sao?!"'' :―''"Dạ?!"'' :―''"Haizz... Con có thật là hậu duệ của ta không thế?! Con nên biết một điều rằng ở trong đội Raimon này, con chính là người thu hút cái nhìn của kẻ địch nhiều nhất!"'' :―''"Bà cố đừng úp úp mở mở như vậy được không ạ!? Con không giỏi đoán mò đâu!"'' :―''"Heh... Được rồi! Để ta nói cho nghe. Shi-kun, con có biết trên thế giới này tồn tại bao nhiêu Keshin thuộc dòng Seishuu không?!"'' :―''"Keshin dòng Seishuu? Nó là cái gì vậy ạ?!"'' :―''"Trời ui là trời! Rốt cuộc đứa cháu ngốc ngếch nào của ta đẻ ra con vậy chứ?! Các Keshin dòng Seishuu chính là các Keshin có tên hiệu bắt đầu bằng "Seishuu" đó. Sức mạnh của những Keshin đó đều được dựa trên các chòm sao."'' :―''"Nói thế thì, chẳng phải Cycnus của hai chúng ta chính là một trong số đó sao?!"'' :―''"Đúng thế đấy! Đó là những Keshin hiếm trên cả hiếm, chỉ được di truyền nội bộ trong các dòng họ sở hữu chúng. Trên thế giới chỉ có khoảng bảy cái mà thôi! Cái của dòng họ chúng ta chính là một trong bảy cái đó!"'' :―''"Biết là thế... Nhưng mà... điều này thì có liên quan gì hả bà?!"'' :―''"Ngay lúc con quay về quá khứ để mời ta làm HLV, ta đã nghĩ đến điều này rồi! Bộ Keshin Seishuu này cũng không phải dạng tầm thường. Nếu như những điều mà các con nói là sự thật, thì ta e rằng con và sáu người khác nữa đang bị nhắm đến!"'' :―''"Bị nhắm đến..."'' :―''"...Hoặc có thể là bố hoặc mẹ của con... À mà Keshin này con kế thừa từ ai ấy nhỉ?"'' :―''"Dạ... từ bố!"'' :―''"Vậy đấy! Tóm lại là, mấy hôm trước đi qua cái khu vực lúc nãy, ta đã có cảm nhận được sự hiện diện của một trong số sáu Keshin dòng Seishuu còn lại."'' :―''"Bà nói thật sao?!"'' :―''"Keshin đồng bộ rất dễ phát hiện ra nhau, không thể sai được đâu! Cái cảm giác đó rất đặc trưng, con chỉ cần gặp một người sở hữu Keshin dòng Seishuu thì sẽ biết ngay!"'' :―''"Vậy việc chúng ta phải ở đây là vì..."'' :―''"Chính là vì ta e sợ rằng nếu như bọn chúng muốn ngắm đến những Keshin này, thì người ở đây sẽ gặp nguy hiểm."'' :―''"Nhưng mà... các Keshin dòng Seishuu thì có điểm gì đặc biệt để mà bị ngắm đến chứ ạ?! Con dùng Cycnus suốt mà có thấy đâu?!"'' :―''"Thằng bé ngốc! Chẳng phải nhờ có Cycnus mà các cầu thủ trong gia tộc chúng ta luôn có tốc độ vô địch đó sao?!"'' :―''"Dạ?! Đó mà cũng được coi là đặc biệt sao ạ?!"'' :―''"Con cho rằng có thể lướt qua 90m sân bóng trong năm giây mà là bình thường sao?! Để ta nói cho con nghe nè. Sáu Keshin còn lại cũng tương tự như Cycnus nhà chúng ta. Chúng nâng cao một tư chất nào đó của người triệu hồi lên mức tối đa. So với cái mớ Hason no Keshin nguy hiểm kia, Keshin của chúng ta không mạnh bằng, nhưng nó không gây tác dụng phụ đâu con ạ! Con có thể cho rằng việc tốc độ của bản thân được nâng cao là điều không đáng kể, nhưng nó là điều mà rất nhiều người khác mơ ước đấy!"'' :―''"..."'' :―''"Vậy nên điều mà ta muốn làm chính là hạn chế bước tiến của kẻ địch trong phạm vi phù hợp với năng lực của ta. Ta không rõ về người ở thời đại này bằng con, nhưng con lại cũng chẳng rõ về những người mang Keshin dòng Seishuu sống cùng thời với mình. Điều này khiến ta cảm thấy có chút thất vọng đấy!"'' :―''"Dạ! Con xin lỗi! Tại con thực sự chưa từng được nghe!..."'' :―''"..."'' :―''"Nhưng mà... con có biết một người đấy!"'' :―''"Thật sao?! Là ai vậy?!"'' :―''"Đội bóng của học viện Hydraton nổi tiếng đến từ quốc gia Elysion có một cầu thủ sở hữu một trong sáu Keshin còn lại. Tên cậu ấy là... là là..."'' :―''"Hydraton?! Không phải các con từng nói họ đã mất tích trước lúc sự kiện Ragnarok diễn ra rồi sao?!"'' :―''"Vâng! Tiếc là vậy!... Nếu như bọn con mà còn liên lạc được với họ, chắc chắn sẽ mời họ cùng giúp một tay!..."'' :―''"Thế, Keshin của cầu thủ mà con nói đến là cái nào?"'' :―''"Dạ, là Seishuu no Chousha HYDRA''Tinh Tú Trường Xà Hydra'' ạ!"'' :―''"H...Hả??! C-Con... Con vừa nói... Hydra?!"'' :―''"Dạ vâng ạ!? Cậu ấy là con của chủ tịch học viện đó, nên con nghĩ là chắc tên học viện cũng được dựa trên Keshin n... Bà cố?! Bà đi đâu thế ạ?!"'' :―''"Shi-kun, chúng ta phải quay lại chỗ vừa rồi ngay!"'' :―''"Có chuyện gì sao ạ!?"'' :―''"Keshin mà con vừa nói đó, cũng chính là thứ mà ta đã cảm nhận được lúc trước!..."'' ∴ :―''"Nào! Hãy thử tiến công theo đội hình PL-39!"'' :―''"ĐƯỢC!!"'' Cả đội đang chia làm nhiều nhóm để luyện tập. Về nhóm của tôi, thì gồm có Smasher và nhóc Takeru. Chúng tôi vẫn cần phải luyện thêm cho em ấy. :―''"Dragon Cannon!"'' Smasher sẽ sút, Takeru bắt, còn tôi đứng ngoài chỉnh động tác. :―''"Gaia Barrage!!"'' Chà, thiệt tình mà nói thì, tôi không nghĩ em ấy sẽ bắt được cú sút của G-kun đâu! Cậu ấy không bao giờ chú trọng vào việc đốt Shibire của người khác, nên lực sút của cậu ấy mạnh hơn tôi nhiều! :―''*Ruỳnh!!*'' Đó, bắt hụt rồi... đợi đã... không phải...! :―''"Cái...?!"'' Trái bóng... bị chặn lại rồi sao?! Takeru-kun thực sự vừa đấm được trái bóng bay ngược trở lại chỗ G-kun. Điều này khiến cả tôi và cậu ấy có chút ngạc nhiên. :―''"Yatta! Em làm được rồi nè, Kaiser-senpai!!"'' :―''"Ờ... ừm! Cứ thế mà phát huy!!..."'' Hình như có gì đó không đúng thì phải! Tôi có cảm giác hình như cú sút này của G-kun phát động quá ít lực. Tôi nói là phát động quá ít lực, chứ không phải kiềm lực, vì động tác của cậu ấy đều rất chuẩn và không hề có ý nhân nhượng, nhưng lại xuất ra một cú sút dở tệ như vậy. Để cho chắc ăn, tôi sẽ hỏi lại Takeru-kun. :―''"Này Theta, em cảm thấy cú sút vừa rồi thế nào?!"'' :―''"Dạ... thì... em thấy nó khá là mạnh... nhưng mà..."'' :―''"Nhưng mà sao?!"'' :―''"Dạ... nhưng mà hình như nó bị mất năng lượng rất nhanh ạ!"'' Quả nhiên là vậy! Không được! Ace Striker không được phép có chút ảnh hưởng tâm lý nào, nhất là ở trong đội của tôi. Xem ra tôi phải nói với cái người đang cúi xuống đất với nét mặt suy tư kia mấy câu mới được... :―''"G-kun! Lúc chúng ta gặp phải hai cầu thủ của Marianas Trench tớ đã thấy cậu rất lạ rồi! Có phải cậu đã thấy điều gì khác thường không?!"'' G-kun như bị nói trúng tim đen, liền giật mình ngẩng mặt lên. Chút cử chỉ đó của cậu ấy cũng khiến cho quân sư để ý. Lập tức ngay sau đó, cả đội đều ngừng hết lại để nhìn cậu ấy xem có chuyện gì. :―''"Ủa?! Sao mọi người ngừng lại hết vậy?!"'' - Shinsuke-san hỏi. G-kun bắt đầu mở miệng ra... :―''"K này... Cậu có biết... cú sút mà kẻ khi đó đã đáp trả chúng ta là tuyệt chiêu gì không?!"'' Huh?! Tuyệt chiêu gì?! Cậu ấy đang nói đến cú sút được tung ra sau khi một trong hai kẻ Marianas Trench chặn được Fire Ball của cậu ấy sao?! Tôi còn tưởng nó là một cú sút thuần hệ căn bản chứ?! :―''"Không, mình không biết! Nó là gì vậy?"'' :―''"Cú sút đó... là Dragon Spout đó!!"'' :―''"Gì chứ?!"'' Người nói "Gì chứ!" không phải là tôi, mà là đội trưởng. Anh ấy dường như nghe thấy từng âm sắc mà G-kun phát ra từ miệng. :―''"Em nói là... Dragon Spout?"'' :―''"Đúng thế, không nhầm được đâu!"'' :―''"Nhưng mà... nó vốn là tuyệt kỹ của..."'' :―''"...EM BIẾT CHỨ!"'' G-kun đột nhiên cao giọng lên khiến mọi người đều giật mình. Rồi, cậu ta thở dài và nói tiếp: :―''"Tất cả những cú sút Dragon em đều nhớ rất kỹ, dù là lúc đó khối nước kéo theo trái bóng chưa thành hình, nhưng em đã nhận ra ngay rồi!"'' Nhóc năm nhất Climax thấy đội trưởng và G-kun nói chuyện, liền thắc mắc: :―''"Anou... Dragon Spout mà các anh nói... không lẽ là cú sút thủy long của cầu thủ Kelvin Murdoch nối tiếng thế giới?"'' Kelvin Murdoch?! Hình như tôi từng nghe thấy cái tên này ở đâu rồi thì phải... :―''"Đúng vậy! Nó chính là cú sút của tiền đạo chủ lực đội Hydraton Force, đội bóng vô địch giải Elemental National Junior tại Elysion."'' Thôi đúng rồi!... Chính là Hydraton! Sao tôi có thể quên nhanh như thế được chứ... :―''"Phải rồi! Kelvin hình như trước là bạn của cậu mà đúng không, G-kun?!"'' Tôi nhớ mang máng là vậy, nên phải hỏi lại cho chắc ăn. G-kun liền gật đầu và nói: :―''"Marianas Trench được xác nhận là đã lấy đi sức mạnh của Kaiou Gakuen Eleven-tachi sau khi đánh bại họ! Nay lại có một kẻ trong số chúng dùng được kỹ thuật của Kelvin-kun. Cậu có hiểu điều đó có nghĩa là gì không hả, K?!"'' Tôi lặng người đi một lúc. G-kun vẫn đang kìm nén cảm xúc của mình. Tôi đã từng tận mắt nhìn thấy "ai đó" nổi cơn tam bành khi nghe tin Kaiou bị đánh bại, nên giờ cũng có chút cảm thông với G-kun... Đội trưởng của chúng tôi thì không coi đây là chuyện đùa, liền nghiêm mặt: :―''"Smasher, đúng ra em phải nói với mọi người chuyện này từ sớm chứ!"'' :―''"Dạ! Em xin lỗi..."'' G-kun hơi cúi mặt xuống. Khuôn mặt cậu lúc nói ra câu xin lỗi chẳng có một chút nét mặt bí xị hay hối lỗi gì cả. Theo tôi thấy, chúng chỉ chứa đầy sự căm hận. Dường như đội trưởng và quân sư cũng đang nhìn thấy điều mà tôi đang thấy. Họ liền có chút không hài lòng về điều này. Cũng đúng thôi, so với hình mẫu của tổ tiên cậu ấy, Gouenji Shuuya-san, con tim của cậu ấy dường như không thể kiên định bằng, ý chí cũng không mạnh mẽ bằng. Đã từng có "ai đó" nói với chúng tôi rằng, con người thời nay quá dễ đánh mất dũng khí chiến đấu. Tuy giờ G-kun thực sự không hẳn là như thế, nhưng tôi dám cá một điều là, nếu chúng tôi cứ thế này mà đối đầu với Marianas Trench, chúng tôi sẽ thua chắc... Và đó... mới nhắc đến thôi, Tào Tháo đã xuất hiện rồi... À, ý tôi không phải là Tào Mạnh Đức trong lịch sử!~!! (Lời tác giả: Hờ hờ!) ---- Tất cả mọi người đang nói chuyện với nhau, thì bỗng có cái gì đó như gió giật xẹt bay qua mắt của quân sư. Chỉ nghe thấy tiếng "Pặc!" một cái, thì ở gốc cây phía xa đã thấy cắm vào một mũi tên đang rung lên bần bật. Mọi người vẫn đang bình thường, nhưng khi nhận ra đó là một mũi tên, thì hết thảy đều giật mình, vì đường bay vừa rồi của nó chỉ cách thái dương của quân sư chưa đến mười phân. Tất cả còn tưởng là quân của Tào Tháo đến tấn công, chưa kịp phản ứng, thì từ phía xa có một giọng nói vang lên: :―''"Raimon Eleven, đó là thư thách đấu của Marianas Trench bọn ta!"'' Chỉ thấy giọng nói mà không thấy mặt đâu, tất cả chỉ sầm mặt nhìn về nơi mũi tên bay ra, rồi cùng nhau đến chỗ gốc cây nơi mũi tên cắm vào. Đoạn, Sombra-senpai nhổ mũi tên rồi gỡ mảnh giấy buộc quanh thân ra. :―''"Trên đó viết gì vậy, Sombra?"'' - Đội trưởng hỏi. Sombra-senpai, mắt đảo qua nội dung của tờ giấy một lượt, rồi đưa nó bằng một tay cho Kraken-senpai và quay ra trả lời đội trưởng: :―''"Bọn chúng muốn hẹn ngày 20 quyết đấu với chúng ta."'' Đội trưởng liền khoanh tay lại và nheo mắt: :―''"Có nói địa điểm cụ thể không?!"'' :―''"Có, là núi Nam Bình!"'' :―''"Núi Nam Bình??"'' Trong lúc đội trưởng còn đang đăm chiêu suy nghĩ, thì Kraken-senpai nói: :―''"Hình như ngọn núi đó cách đây khá xa. Chúng ta xem chừng không thể cuốc bộ đến đó!"'' Quân sư chau mày: :―''"Tại sao những kẻ này lại phải hẹn chúng ta ngày đó, và ở nơi xa lắc đó chứ?!"'' :―''"Chịu! Ai mà biết! Dù sao cũng chỉ là một trận đấu bóng đá chứ không phải là đánh trận. Địa điểm, thời điểm thế nào không hẳn là quá quan trọng!"'' :―''"Dù đội trưởng đã nói vậy... nhưng mà... em vẫn thấy có gì đó không ổn!..."'' Đội trưởng nhận lá thư khiêu chiến từ tay Kraken-senpai, rồi nắm chặt nó trong tay. :―''"Run sợ không phải là phong thái của chúng ta! Chúng đã có gan thách đấu thì chúng ta nhận lời. Còn mấy ngày nữa sẽ là ngày 20, chúng ta sẽ tích cực tập luyện trong những ngày này!"'' :―''"ĐƯỢC!!"'' Rồi, đội trưởng lại quay ra chỗ của Kirika-san và Shinsuke-san: :―''"Raigou Kirika-san, Nishizono Shinsuke-san, hai bạn có thể tương trợ chúng tôi trong trận đấu này không."'' Kirika-san khoanh tay lại, rồi cười với nét mặt quyết tâm: :―''"Xem chừng tôi không thể từ chối lời đề nghị đó được!"'' Và thế là hai người bọn họ bắt tay nhau như những chiến hữu. Tất cả cùng nhìn họ và đều cười. Tuy nhiên, giữa một rừng những nụ cười kiên định đó, tôi lại bắt đầu thấy, không chỉ có Smasher, mà hình như cả quân sư cũng bắt đầu giao động... ∴ Đội bóng của Kaiser đã nhận được thư khiêu chiến của Marianas Trench (hoặc có lẽ vậy). Xem chừng trước khi rời khỏi thời đại này, bọn họ sẽ phải giải quyết gọn gẽ những kẻ này để ấn định lại cục diện trong trận chiến của họ. Còn đây là điều đang xảy ra tại một nơi khác không xa nơi họ đang đứng... :―''"...Vậy đấy, Sui-san! Chúng tôi đã thay cô kéo bọn Raimon đó ra khỏi vỏ rồi. Ngày 20 bọn chúng sẽ đến núi Nam Bình để đấu với đội bóng của các cô!..."'' :―''"Ngươi nói cái gì?! Ta không hề có nhờ các ngươi thách đấu bọn chúng thay cho chúng ta!"'' :―''"Thôi nào! Trước hay sau gì hai bên cũng sẽ phải đối đầu, vậy thì chi bằng định quách một ngày cho xong chuyện! Này nhé, Sui-san cứ cù nhây không chịu phân thắng bại với bọn chúng, cũng không bắt giữ người của Raimon 130 năm trước theo lệnh của Master là cớ làm sao hả?!"'' :―''"Đừng có nói linh tinh! Bọn ta đang chờ leader quay trở lại để tính tiếp!"'' :―''"Thôi, sao cũng được! Tóm lại là bọn tôi đã mở một cơ hội lập công cho các người rồi, cố gắng mà tận dụng nó cho tốt! Chào!!"'' :―''"Tchh..."'' Một cuộc đấu khẩu vừa xảy ra giữa những kẻ mặc áo hải quân và một vài kẻ mặc áo thợ săn. Những kẻ mặc áo thợ săn sau khi nói hết những điều cần nói, đã biến mất cũng một thiết bị hình cầu. Mười kẻ mặc áo hải quân ở lại, đều có thái độ bực dọc sau cuộc nói chuyện đó. ---- :―''"Huh! Bosquazador... TỪ TRÊN XUỐNG DƯỚI ĐÚNG LÀ MỘT LŨ CÀN RỠ KHÔNG THỂ CHỊU ĐƯỢC!!"'' :―''"Kẻ làm lãnh đạo suy đồi thì người dưới cũng suy đồi theo. Tám chín phần cái lũ này làm vậy, chắc là lại do con ả Korina nghĩ ra trò chơi hiểm độc nào đó rồi!..."'' :―''"Đội phó, giờ chúng ta làm gì đây?!"'' :―''"Bọn chúng đã đóng ván thành thuyền rồi, chúng ta chỉ có thể đợi đến ngày đó và xông ra quyết đấu với chúng thôi!"'' :―''"Đội phó, lỡ như đến ngày đó mà leader vẫn chưa quay lại thì sao ạ?!"'' :―''"Chúng ta vẫn sẽ phải đến! Nếu thua vì thiếu người, tội sẽ không nhẹ bằng việc thua do bị xử vắng mặt! Với lại... ta cũng cho rằng, đội chúng ta không hẳn là sẽ lép vế so với Raimon đâu, kể cả khi có bị thiệt quân số so với chúng nữa... Tóm lại là, từ giờ đến ngày đó, cứ tiếp tục tập luyện!!"'' :―''"RÕ!!"'' Cô gái với mái tóc màu nâu cột đuôi ngựa dựng đứng lên, sau khi ra lệnh cho các thành viên trong đội, liền khoanh tay và nheo mắt lại, đăm chiêu suy nghĩ. :―''"(Không biết người đó... đối với chuyện này... sẽ có ý kiến như thế nào...)"'' ---- :―''"Hah! Ngươi có thấy bản mặt lúc đó của bọn Marianas không, Nemorio?! Ức muốn bóp cổ chúng ta mà không được đó!"'' :―''"Ờ! Haha! Chỉ cần chúng làm theo như những gì Korina-sama đã sắp xếp, thì kế hoạch của ngài ấy sẽ được tiến hành thuận lợi."'' :―''"À phải rồi! Ta còn có chuyện này hơi mơ hồ!"'' :―''"Sao thế hả, Royd?!"'' :―''"Ngươi có thấy... hình như con ả đội phó của Marianas Trench đó... trông mặt quen quen không?!"'' :―''"Ờ... Không?! Sao ngươi lại hỏi thế?!"'' :―''"Không có gì! Chắc là do ta tưởng tượng thôi!..."'' :―''"Heh... Đừng bảo ngươi mê gái tới mức đó nhé!?"'' :―''"Tầm bậy! Đừng có trêu ta!"'' ・・・ :―''"Mà nhân tiện... ngươi có nghe đến chuyện về Iron Fortress chưa?!"'' :―''"Gì cơ?! À rồi! Hình như đến lượt họ bị mất tích bí ẩn giống như Cyclone Wing đúng không?!"'' :―''"Ngươi có cảm thấy... chuyện này dính líu đến leader của chúng ta không?"'' :―''"Haha! Không có đâu! Korina-sama trước giờ toan tính làm gì, có thể giữ bí mật với người ngoài, chứ không bao giờ giấu thuộc hạ của cô ấy một chút nào cả!"'' :―''"Ta vốn cũng nghĩ như ngươi vậy đó! Nhưng mà... chẳng phải những kẻ khiến cho đội Cyclone Wing bị biến mất, Fran Blu... gì gì đó..."'' :―''"Fran Bluhen!"'' :―''"Ờ đúng rồi, chính thế, Fran Bluhen đó! Những kẻ đó đã được xác nhận là bị đội Raureif Bogen của con nhóc Niamh vô hiệu hóa rồi!"'' :―''"Ý ngươi là... Giờ ngoài những kẻ đó ra, vẫn còn ai đó khác có thể làm được việc này à?!"'' :―''"Ờ!... Và leader có nói với ta... Điều mà cô ấy dè chừng nhất hiện tại... Đó là có thể trong số các đội bóng của lực lượng X chúng ta, đã có nội gián trà trộn rồi..."'' ---- ---- Chap sau: Chap 37 ---- ---- Chú thích Thể loại:Bài đăng blog Thể loại:Bài đăng blog